


His Song

by Athena_Huskey213



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Huskey213/pseuds/Athena_Huskey213
Summary: What happens when Marinette starts singing Chat Noir's song?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. His Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small scene I had in my head ever since I watched Chat Blanc.  
> Enjoy!

Marinette was late to class...again. She didn't even try to make it look like she had been there all along. She slowly walked over to her seat and slumped. She looked dead. Alya leaned to Marinette and whispered to her.

"Girl, what the heck? Are you okay?" Mariette mumbled something about work and patrol (or something like that). Alya shook her and helped her sit up straight. "What happened?"

"I'm a little tired, m'kay?" Marinette threatened to fall asleep. Alya opened her mouth to argue with her. 'Tired' wasn't going to cut it.

"Alya, do you have something to share with the class?"

"No, Ms. Bustier."

"Then please be silent, and finished your notes."

Alya nodded and returned her attention to the paper in front of her. She scribbled something down and slid it to Marinette.

_We will talk about this later!_

****

Marinette fell asleep not to long after, Adrien could tell. He had heard a small slump from behind him and hushed snoring. He smiled to himself. _Classic Marinette._ Adrien turned his focus back to his notes. The classroom was silent until Marinette started to mumble in her sleep.

"Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his lady"

Adrien froze. She was singing his song! His song! No one had heard his song before! Well, other than Ladybug and his father. So...where did Marinette hear it from? I mean, Adrien had many thoughts and clues to who Ladybug was, and Marinette was one of them but, there were so many pieces of evidence that counteracted the very idea that Marinette could be Ladybug. The time Marinette was given the mouse miraculous by Ladybug. And the time-

"Adrien, are you following?" Adrien snapped his attention to the teacher in front of him. He nodded and tried giving her a convincing smile. "What's the answer then?" Adrien shifted through his notes as he tried to remember what the question.

"William Shakespeare's sonnet 130?" Ms. Bustier nodded and turned her back to him to write on the board. Adrien let out a breath of relief and returned to his thoughts. How could Marinette know his song?


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explain

Hey all! I wanted to apologize for not posting a second chapter yet. I've been busy with school and other works. I will post Ch.2 as soon as I can get it done, I promise. I will ad that I am working on another Miraculous story that I hope you'll enjoy once I post it. Again I'm sorry for that wait. You will have to wait longer though, can't tell for sure when I'll add Ch.2, but I will post it before summer. I think.

Please keep holding on to Miraculous Ladybug, and MariChat forever!

Thank you,

Athena_Huskey213

P.S. Please ignore the note at the end. I don't know why it's there, but it is not relevant. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> It's short for now, but I'm writing a longer version on paper. I'll type it as soon as it's done.


End file.
